


Barbara, help me!

by MeowmixMarlene



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowmixMarlene/pseuds/MeowmixMarlene
Summary: Hannah's broom starts acting up during flight class.  Barbaratriesto help.





	Barbara, help me!

Flight lessons had always been the most boring class for Barbara. As someone who had been flying since childhood, flight lessons were nothing more than an excuse to chat with friends and lazily float around Luna Nova’s sports field. 

Without Akko’s usual antics to keep Professor Nelson occupied, the class had divulged mostly into explanations of proper weather conditions, gauging speed, and other boring subjects that almost always caused Barbara to stifle a yawn.

She closed her eyes and listened to Professor Nelson’s lecture below her with half-hearted interest as she let her broom drift with the wind.

“W-Whoa, hey! Barbara!”

Barbara opened her eyes with a start at the sound of Hannah’s panicked voice and looked up to see her friend wrapped around her broom, a terrified expression on her face.

“Barbara this has never happened before!” Hannah tried to sit up as her broom started to slowly descend. “If I move it sinks lower! Barbara help me!”

“Hold on!” Barbara drifted over to inspect the broom, running her fingers over the wood and noticing a small crack traveling down the handle.

“Barbara my broom is falling! Barbara I don’t know what to do!” Hannah shouted as her broom continued to very slowly drift down towards the field. Barbara couldn’t help but smile slightly at Hannah’s panicked reaction to the slow descent.

“I can’t help it, I’m sorry. I think it’s cracked.”

Hannah tried to center herself, accidentally knocking her shoe off in the process.

“Barbara! Can you get my shoe?!”

“Hannah. Calm down. Sit up.”

“No!”

Barbara held her hand over her mouth to try and suppress an oncoming giggle. “Yes, sit up!”

“No it’s too high! Ahh! Barbara it’s too high here!”

Barbara didn’t even bother to hide her laughter. “Okay. Okay, okay. Calm down. Wait, what’s on your shirt?” She asked, pointing at a dragonfly.

Hannah let out a screech of surprise and started wildly brushing her coat, nearly losing her balance in the process. “Barbara I don’t know what to do! Oh no! Barbara!” 

“What do you want me to do? I don’t know how to help you!” Barbara laughed and held onto the handle of Hannah’s broom. “You need to land and you need to patch this crack.”

“I cant! I don’t know what to do! I don’t know what to do!”

“Okay! Okay alright, calm down and listen to me!” Barbara started pulling Hannah’s broom down towards the field. “Listen to me, Hannah!”

“Barbara, help me!”

“I am helping you! Calm down!” Barbara landed softly on the ground, tugging Hannah’s broom until her friend’s feet touched down.

Hannah’s face was bright red and her eyes were wide with panic. Barbara couldn’t help but laugh as she tucked some of Hannah’s windswept red hair behind her ear.

“What was that? You’re ridiculous! It’s just a crack.” 

“That’s never happened before! I didn’t know what to do!” Hannah’s voice cracked, worn out from her screaming.

“Then maybe you should have been paying attention in class, Miss England.”

Both Hannah and Barbara flinched at the sound of Professor Nelson’s voice, turning around to see their teacher frowning and Diana standing next to her, holding Hannah’s boot with an unreadable expression. 

“Are you alright?” She asked, as she held it out.

Hannah nodded, taking the shoe and holding it behind her back.

Diana sighed softly. “It would’ve been terrible if the crack had been deeper. You could have seriously been injured. Please pay attention to Professor Nelson next time.” She crossed her arms. 

Hannah’s face turned a darker shade of red at the scolding as she stared down at the ground. “Sorry Professor. Diana. Thanks, Barbara.”

Barbara placed her hand on Hannah’s back and rubbed it gently, smiling at her bashful expression.

Professor Nelson sighed, picking up Hannah’s broom. “Let’s patch this up. Come on girls, class will be over soon! Pick up the pace!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Context](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPFbi9ixkew)
> 
>  
> 
> Shippy if you really squint!
> 
> I've been laughing at this joke for like 2 days sorry


End file.
